Chaos Chronicles of Rage the Hedgehog (Remake)
by ChaosFire0987
Summary: A remake of my first fanfiction Chaos Chronicle of Rage the Hedgehog. Follow Rage as he searches for Chirstain to stop him from restoring Nix and destroy the Dark Emeralds before they can be used to take over all of the universe. Takes place 5 years after the events Chaos Origins: The Past of Rage the Hedgehog. if you don't like OC stories this is not for you!
1. Chapter 1: Enter Rage

**Chaos Chronicles of Rage the Hedgehog Remastered**

 **Chapter 1: Enter Rage**

 _A long time ago at the beginning of Mobius the creators forged seven all powerful gems to manage the worlds energy they were known as The Chaos Emeralds. These 'Gems of Miracles' had the ability to grant ones deepest desires. Soon battle was sure to follow over these powerful Emeralds and as such the creators left a group of the world's strongest warriors in charge of managing them. They were known as the Chaos Guardians._

 _The group slowly expanded into a faction a thriving group who protected the emeralds from harm by channeling the power used by the emeralds for defense. However a time came where an arm lead by a being from another world known by the name Nix the Dark invaded Mobius with hopes of domination. The Chaos Guardians stood against this army in what is known as The Shadow War. This war destroyed all of them… however the last surviving Chaos Guardian one of the gods who created the Emeralds known by the name Chaos left the emeralds in the hands of The Echinda race a proud and honorable race. But a prophecy was also given before his death…_

 _"A day will come when the last of the Echidna will have perished and the emeralds in danger. It will be at this time my Blade of Chaos Ryuu Bureinjingukaosu will awaken from his slumber and select a new fire, one who's own blood was ill fated with darkness. This fire will have the purest light and will be the one to finally defeat Nix the Dark."_

 _Years turned to decades, decades into centuries and centuries into eons while The Echidna Race thrived. But a time came when many were destroyed leaving Knuckles the sole last Echidna. Along with time his death came too… the prophecy had begun… As The Dark World invaded looking for the ill-fated bloodline known as the Chaotic family and found two hedgehog orphans. The third in the house their third brother was the fire spoken of in the prophecy his name was Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog. He was selected as destined by Ryuu Bureinjingukaosu and defeated Nix bringing peace to the lands but his adventures were far from over…_

A new day dawned on Angel Island where Rage sat on the edge next to him his brother Icezer. Rage was a crimson hedgehog with emerald green eyes and long quills a tad longer then Sonic's he wore a dark green shirt with a black 'R' on it, a dark grey jacked with two red stripes in the center, always unzipped. Navy jeans, dark red shoes with a black stripe and very dark gray fingerless gloves.

Icezer was an icy blue hedgehog as the name implied who had a yellow stripe in the center of his eyes that went across his top quill. His clothing a simple dark red shirt and gray shorts. His shoes were pruple and his gloves a simple gray. "Have you ever thought Nix might return?" the icy blue hedgehog asks Rage.

"I dunno." He replies "For the good of all the world I hope he does not."

"Yeah…" Icezer stopped and Rage waved his hand in front of his brother who did not move.

"It's no use." A voice says from behind as Rage stands up and turn to see a black hedgehog with glowing red eyes and large claws.

"Who are you?!" Rage asks

"I am Christain the Dark and as of now this world is mine… it would be in your best interest to stay away kid." the hedgehog replies

"I am sorry but I cannot do that Christain." Rage says summoning his sword

"A Blade of Chaos… that must mean you are Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog… I have no time for games…farewell!" he laughs vanishing into darkness as time resumes

"What just happened?" Icezer asks

"Time stopped." Rage answers "Some guy named Christain the Dark from The Dark Realm wants to take over Mobius."

"Oh this is bad…. this is very bad!" Icezer yell freaking out "What do we do?!"

"Stop him." Rage says plainly

"Oh sure because that is an easy job!" Icezer yells

"I have to Icezer." Rage answers "It's my job."

"W-well count me out!" Icezer says turning his head "I am not doing this, why not find Christina?"

"I understand if you're scared Icezer." Rage sighs vanishing.

Rage heads to Westside City the place where he was raised as an orphan with Icezer nd his other brother who has been missing for years and Rage has no recollection of him he just knows that this mysterious brother is out there… somewhere. Rage walks up to a small house, it was Christina's home.

Christina was a good friend of Rage's but they were not in a relationship of any kind, just friends. Rage met Christina and helped her learn how to control the dark power within her. They then learned that they went to school together. Rage knocks on the door and it opens some, it had been ajar! Rage startled summons his sword. Slowly Rage enters the home and hears a muffled scream from upstairs.

Rage runs up a flight of stairs and runs into Christina's room where both she and Christain were. Only difference was Christina was black with red eyes… "Christina!" Rage yells making the two look at him.

"Geh You're that hedgehog from the island earlier." Christain curses

"That is correct Christain I told you I am Rage the Hedgehog" Rage sighs

"So what are you doing here?" Christain chuckles

"Well she's a friend of mine." Rage answers

"Hmph not anymore take a look she is now part of the darkness." Christain laughs "Christina kill Rage."

"Yes, Master Christain." She anwers as Christain vanishes laughing. The sinister laugh echoed a few seconds after before fading to silence.

"Come on Christina you don't want to do this!" Rage says to her putting his hands out moving them in a calm down sort of manner

"Shut up! I live to serve Master Christain!" she yells leaping for Rage and hitting him hard with her dark forms claws. Rage slammed into the wall and hit the floor before getting up.

"Please Christina this isn't you!" Rage begs not wanting to hurt his friend

"This is me…the real me!" she laughs throwing Rage across the room.

[Music: The other promise-Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix]

"Fine…" Rage sighs "I see how it is." Rage then reluctantly summons his sword the legendary Bureinjingukaosu.

"So it looks like you are actually willing to battle me…you've got balls boy." She smiles

"Boy?!" Rage asks but keeping his anger within as Chaotix's words echoed; "You are just a teenage and easy to anger but remember Rage anger is what can lead you to do dark things." Echoed as he grunted "But you know my name Christina!"

"If you are referring to my pitiful light version then she might but I do not." Christina smiles and Rage looks confused "Awe? Confused boy? How cute, then let me explain it. You see I am the real Christina! That other one you might know is from shunning my true power. Well then who are you?"

"I…am Rage…Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog…" Rage answers slowly "I will ask you kindly to get out of my way now before I make you."

"What you think I am scared of a kid with a sword?" Christina laughs closing her eyes from it but when she looked Rage was gone then her body jolts as she looks to see Rage's blade at her beck.

"No, but you should be." Rage says softly to her before she warps away in fear. She then reappears a few feet back

"Hmph so you actually think you are a match for darkness' power?" Christina asks

"I am…" Rage says "If I do not protect this planet who will?"

"Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, I can go one." Christina chuckles

"Sonic is cocky, Tails wouldn't be able to do much on his own in The dark world and Knuckles is dead." Rage answers "I will protect Mobius!" Rage yells leaping at Christina and hitting her with his sword drawing blood.

'damn…' she thinks 'this kid is strong, with my power still returning he would kill me… I have to run.' Then she looks at Rage "Sorry to disappoint you boy but I have no time to play with you!" she smiles vanishing.

"I'll save you Christina…I know it." Rage then says dismissing his sword and walking out of the home when an energy blast flies past him. Rage looks to see a hedgehog who resembled shadow but the red areas were prupre. Next to her was a black hedgehog with blue stripes and dark green eyes. Across the way was a large group of Dark Spawns

"This was a great idea Shadaze!" the male yells

"What do you mean you're the one who came up with it Blade!" the female yells

"Either way were dead." Blade sighs

"Grr!" Rage's voice echoes "Icy Chaos Quake!" he yells as he lands in front of them driving his sword into the ground making it glow white as all the Dark Spawns were frozen. Rage then stands up and extracts his sword from the ground looking at the two. "Are you guys okay?" he asks and they both nod

"Thank you." Shadaze says

"You really saved us." Blade smiles

"No problem." Rage says "But why were The Dark Spawns attacking you?"

"Some strange black hedgehog sent them after us." Shadaze answers

"Guy said something about Dark Mobius." Blade adds to Shadaze's explanation

"Christain." Rage sighs

"Who?" Shadaze asks

"Chtistain the Dark he is invading in order to turn Mobius into another Dark Mobius." Rage answers "I am working on stopping him."

"Let us come with you!" Shadaze says

"Sis!" Blade yells "What are you thinking?!"

"Come on Blade our parents save the world all the time. There is no reason we can't either." Shadaze replied

"Why should I let you?" Rage asks "What good are you to me?"

"Good?" Blade asks "You're just a child! Er-" Blade pauses

"Rage." Rage answers "Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog."

"You're just a child Rage! What makes you think you can stop him!?" Blade finishes

"I am a Chaos Guardian Blade I have done this before." Rage answers

"Well we are both fairly good with Chaos." Shadaze says

"We can take care of the Dark Spawns." Blade offers

"Very well." Rage says "I will need some allies to combat The Dark Legions Commanders anyways."

 **To be continued!**

 **Well there is the first Chapter of the remasterd Chaos Chroniclec of Rage the Hedgehog! Want to add an OC I would be happy for some! Just fill this out and send me a PM. If you are a guest please give a name and I will take the form by review however it will not be posted on the story I will delete it afterwards, site rules sorry, heres the form;**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Species:**

 **Appearance: (what do they look like?)**

 **Personality: (how they act)**

 **Bio: (How they became who they are today)**

 **Powers: (Any powers, magical or non magical)**

 **Weapons: (Do they use weapons if it is a special weapon what does it look like?)**

 **Affiliation: (Are they good or evil)?**

 **And finally how do you want them to appear in the story?**

 **Well there is the form, this is ChaosFire0987 saying see you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Incident Eons Ago

**Chapter II: The incident eons ago…**

 **Alright I would like to thank Lord Kelvin for his review. Honestly I understand you're stance. Cannon Characters will come in and the OC's are because I need then to fill places that had other characters. Second as of right now I only own Rage, Icezer, Christina and Christain. Shadaze and Blade are Phinbellagirl15's characters and there are reasons for them. Also thank you for picking up on the error I overlooked on one of Christain's lines. As for the Cast members I will confirm that Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Robotnik and Amy will be in. As for others… wait and see. Also the OC cast is going to be small. As of now I have; Spark the Wolf (decode9), and Obsidian Prime (Re-Ascendant Prime 23) to add as for Christain Wolf27 There are a few things I need you to rectify before I can add your OC, A; I love your imagination but please try to have only a 2-animal hybrid otherwise it gets strange. B; when I mentioned how they appear it is how will I introduce them what are the events that transpire to their appearance? Other than those two things he's ok. Alright I am done with this so no more delay time to start!**

The moon was bright over the green grasses of Green Hill. An orange blaze light up the ground as Rage, Shadaze and Blade were asleep. Two of them were sleeping fine the other… he was having trouble…

" _I won't let you…" Rage pants "I didn't put my whole life in danger to give up here."_

" _Well then come...darkness awaits." Nix laughs_

" _Rage…" Xage, his younger brother looks at him "You are in no shape to continue. I'll handle this."_

" _What are you talking about Xage?! I just saved your life!" Rage yells_

" _Then It is time I do the same." Xage answers pushing Rage back as a barrier blocks off the view_

"Xage!" Rage screams waking up panting hard. Rage takes a second to calm down before looking around at the sunrise "Yeah…that's right I am here in Green Hill with those siblings looking for Christain."

"Are you okay Rage?" Blade asks

"Yeah… just a nightmare." Rage sighs "Is Shadaze up yet?"

"Yeah," Shadaze answers

"Alright, we need to get going then we have a long way to go." Rage sighs

"Where are we going?" Blade asks

"The ruins in the Iron Jungle, there is supposed to be an old gate to the dark world there." Rage answers. The group then after putting the small fire out departs for the Iron Jungle.

"So do you think we will run into Sonic at all?" Shadaze asks

"Might…" Rage sighs "I really hope he does not get involved…"

"Why?" Blade asks him

"It's not like we are fighting Eggman here." Rage answers "I am afraid Sonic will get himself killed."

"Come on Christain can't be that bad." Shadaze smirks

"I wish that were true." Rage sighs "I don't know if you could feel it but I could…"

"Feel what?" Blade asks confused looking at Shadaze who shrugs with a shake of the head.

"Something about Christain just doesn't add up… I thought I felt Nix but that isn't possible since I killed him few years ago." Rage sighs in thought

"Nix?" Shadaze asks

"Yeah…" Rage answers "You may not remember but a few years ago Dark Mobius invaded Mobius. Their leader was Nix the Dark."

"Yeah, I remember a news broadcast all of a small town called Westbrook was destroyed and it's citizens all killed." Blade says "Shadaze got real teary about it."

"I did not!" Shadaze yells

"You did too and you know it!" Blade scoffs "If Sonic hadn't shut you up you'd have cried for days on end."

"Did you say Sonic?" Rage asks looking at them "How do you know Sonic?"

"He's well our…." Shadaze pauses

"Can it Shad' there's no hiding it now…" Blade sighs "He and Shadow are our fathers."

"Fathers?" Rage asks "Damn I knew Shadow had is eye on Sonic but…never thought it would go that way."

"You know Shadow?" Blade asks

"Not very well…" Rage answers "It was about 9 months ago I met him."

"But he was on a mission up until about 7 months ago." Shadaze says

"Yeah, I know I met him while he was on that mission. Luck had it that GUN and myself were after the same target. I encountered Shadow and Rouge when the targets trail went cold for a while. We decided to work together and we finished the rest of the mission. They returned to GUN and kept me out of the picture." Rage explains as they stop looking over the forest in which they were heading to. "As for Sonic, he and I met once but I doubt he remembers me, Shadow either."

"When did you meet Sonic?" Blade asks

"Years ago when he came to Angel Island looking for Knuckles." Rage sighs "I feel bad for him… coming to Angel Island just to have a 16 year old tell him his best friend was dead."

"So where do we go from here?" Shadaze asks

"In." Rage answers "The gate is within the jungle."

"Great…" Shadaze sighs as they walk through the underbrush inside the jungle where a light blinds them.

"The three of you freeze!" a voice says. Amplified, a loud speaker no doubt about it. "Put your hands in the air!" The light soon dims after the three do so. Rage looks at the uniforms it was GUN

"Thought you could slip in through and get to the gate back home did you?" a grunt says

"What the hell are you talking about?" Blade asks as they are approached carefully

"Don't play dumb with us we know you're from the worlds beyond the gate!" the grunt answers "Sent as spies to gather intel about us."

"Give me one good reason a 16 year old would be a spy?" Rage asks "And what kind of spy would simply walk in like that?"

"He's got a point." Another grunt says

"He's trying to trick you!" the first grunt yells back as they point their guns at the three

"Well were screwed…" Blade sighs

"Hold up." A voice says as Rouge walks up "I'll handle this, you return to the checkpoint,"

"Uh yes ma'am!" the grunts says before quickly moving out

"If it isn't Rage…" she smirks "How did I know someone like you would be here?"

"Spying again?" Rage smirks

"Wow nothing gets by you big red." Rouge chuckles as Shadow walks up

"What are you doing with my kids?" Shadow asks

"They are following me ask them." Rage answers.

"Well?" he asks looking at the two,

"We just wanted to help save the world." Shadaze answers "After that hedgehog attacked us and all…"

"It's too dangerous you two should head home." Sonic says leaping off a nearby tree branch. "you too kid."

"Sonic we might actually need his help." Shadow says

"Why is that?" Sonic asks and Rage pulls out a Chaos Emerald

"You might need these." Rage smirks

"A Chaos Emerad? You found one?" Sonic asks

"One?" Rage scoffs "I have all seven, I am their Guardian." Rage answers "Besides how do you plan to get into the dark world?"

"Dark world?" Shadow asks

"How did Eggman get in there?" Sonic asks

"Wait… you guys are fighting Eggman?" Rage as

"Of course who else would we be fighting?" Sonic asks

"Well never mind you. We have a world to save. Come on!" Rage says as he Blade and Shadaze walk past them

"Wait you are going after Eggman?" Sonic asks

"As if." Rage replies "Eggman is a push-over I could beat him in one move."

"Is that so?" Eggman's voice laughs as he lands in a large mech that resembled a T-rex.

"Speaking of the devil." Rage sighs

"Eggman!" Sonic yells

"It's been a while Sonic." Eggman smirks stroking his obscure facial hair excuse of a mustache. "Now hand over the Chaos Emeralds."

"He doesn't have them baldy." Rage smirks

"What do you mean I tracked them right here!" Eggman yells

"Yeah I have them." Rage answers looking at him.

"Well that makes it easier, hand em over kid." Eggman replies turning the mech to face Rage "Or I'll take them myself."

"You and what army?" Rage taunts "If I can kill thousands of Dark Spawns a fat bald man in a T-rex robot bearing the most ridiculous mustache on the face of Mobius is a cake walk."

"Is that so…" Eggman growls as Rage summons his sword "Prepare to become extinct you red fur-ball! As my Egg Rex makes you history!"

"Damn his puns are worse than his life goals." Rage scoffs before he glows and in the blink of an eye he is on the other side of the mech crouched with his sword in front of him. When Rage opens his eyes the mech falls apart split in half. Rage turns around as his sword vanishes and looks at Eggman who was in his Eggmobile floating over the scrap head that was once his Egg Rex. "Game over baldy." Rage says

"Grrr." Eggman growls "You'll pay for this you red rat!" he yells flying off

"Having to waste my time on you was punishing enough." Rage scoffs before looking at the dumbfounded Sonic "What?" he asks

"h-how did you?" he looks at Rage "You just sliced it in half!"

"Yeah and by doing that it makes it nearly impossible to use it. I am no genius Sonic but a homing attack is kind of worthless on those things. Takes too long, as you saw I turned that thing into scrap metal in one fell swoop." Rage answers "I'm off, I have a world to save."

"But Eggman is defeated." Blade says "You did it."

"As if." Rage sighs "I wasn't after Eggman in the first place. I am after Christain the Dark the same one who attacked you and Shadaze. He is the new ruler of Dark Mobius. He is trying to take over Mobius so I need to stop him before he can find a way to keep the gate open long enough to lead his army here. Eggman is nothing compared to what I am up against"

"You mean Eggman isn't the only enemy on Mobius?" Blade asks

"Just Eggman?" Shadow and Sonic laugh along with Rage

"Blade Eggman is only one." Sonic says

"There are countless others and from what Rage has said I bet Christain is one of them." Shadow answers

"Eggman is weak anyways without his mech he is a fat bald man with a mustache as insane as Amy who can run unexplainably fast." Rage chuckles

"He's right." Sonic agrees "But Rage why are you going it alone?"

"It's my burden" Rage answers "As the Chaos Guardian I have to…"

"But Knuckles never did this kind of stuff when he was here." Sonic says

"That is because he was not a true Chaos Guardian."

"What do you mean?" Sonic asks

"There was an incident many eons ago…" Rage begins

 _It was soon after Mobius was formed and given life. The creator Chaos made seven gems to regulate the energy of the planet. The Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald as a controller. They were also one of the planets' defenses. Chaos chose warriors with pure hearts to protect them by channeling their power. They were the first Chaos Guardians. As the years past the group grew but then one day came The Shadow War. When Dark Mobius invaded the Chaos Guardians all gave their lives in order to protect The Chaos Emeralds and Mobius._

 _The last living Guardian placed the Emeralds in the hands of The Echidna race. However they were not granted the power of a Chaos Guardian. Naturally as predicted by the great Chaos they died. In the prophecy he said "A day will come when The Echidna become extinct…on that day a great darkness also invades Mobius. On that day my Blade of Chaos Bureinjingukaosu will choose the new Chaos Guardian… a fire of light that originated from darkness…_

"…that fire was me." Rage finishes "I trained and became the Chaos Guardian."

"Quite a story." Sonic says rubbing his chin.

"So…are any of you coming?" Rage asks them

"I am with you." Blade says

"As am I." Shadaze agrees

"Well guess that means we're going too." Sonic says putting an arm around Shadow with a thumbs up

"Guess so." The ebony hedgehog agrees

"Alright…" Rage says "The Gate should be just past the entrance to the temple. We should try to get there as fast as we can."

 **To be continued**

 **Do not worry more characters are on the way OC authors. So before you as where he/she is just know he/she will be added soon. Once again Shadaze and Blade belong to Phinbellagirl15. Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat and Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik belong to SEGA. Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog, Icezer the Hedgehog, Christain the Dark, Nix the Dark, and the concept of Elemental Chaos all belong to me ChaosFire0987. I claim no rights to the Sonic the Hedgehog series or it's official content this is strictly fan base and may only be used under the perimeters set by the US §107**


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Dark Mobius

**Chapter 3: Welcome to Dark Mobius**

The group walks up to the entrance of a temple before stopping for a minute "This is the place." Rage says

"The Gate is past here?" Shadow asks

"Yeah…" Rage answers "I can feel it…" he then runs in the others soon following. Inside was a large hall with a circular structure in the center.

"Okay….so how do we open it?" Sonic asks

"These Gates were made by The Chaos Guardians during The Shadow War. They could hold open a Chaos Control rift for a long period of time. However in order to protect them a security measure was added only a Chaos Guardian can open it." Rage explains walking up "Stand back." He warns "I don't know what will happen." The others take a few steps back as Rage summons his Blade of Chaos and slices the air in a pattern. Soon the gate glowed as a portal opened. Rage jumps in without a second to lose and quickly the others follow him.

On the other side they land in a small plain outside of a small town. The sky was a dark purple and the moon a blood red. "Is this Dark Mobius?" Sonic asks and Rage nods.

"Yes." He answers "Very few from Mobius have ever stepped foot here. Be wary ever since Nix was the ruler of this land Dark Spawns have roamed free."

"What about the citizens?" Shadaze asks as they start walking

"He doesn't care for the ones who do not worship him." Rage says with disgust in his voice "When I arrived here the first time most were happy to see a Chaos Guardian."

"Why would they be happy?" Sonic asks

"Because they knew I was there to kill Nix, and now… I hope for the same…" Rage answers before they hear a clank

"That sounded like…" Blade begins

"An Eggman robot?" Sonic asks before a scream was heard

"That's no accident!" Rage says as they run in the direction of the scream to see a pile of scrap metal around a group of citizens. "What?" Rage asks as he notices a shadow slipping away. "Sonic!" he calls running off and the blue hedgehog soon joins him

"What is it?" Sonic asks as they jump over some rubble

"Look." Rage says as he points to the moving shadow. "We have to catch them."

"Roger that." Sonic says as they split up and follow the figure soon leading it to an alley. Finally the two got a look at her face. Before them stood a dark pink female hedgehog with quills kind of like Amy but longer the tips highlighted with a mahogany color matching the eye shadow. Her eyes a deep green like the kind you would see on a military uniform. She wore a one strap top, jet black with some mahogany and military green on it. A jean skirt covered her legs a bit held up by a silver belt with a black center line. Her shoes were black boots with silver socks protruding up some. Her hands and legs had rings similar to Shadow. She put her hands that were covered in black fingerless gloves to her sides and drew two sais for battle.

"Hay hold up!" Rage says as she swings them at him and he dodges the attack.

"We are not your enemy!" Sonic says

"Is that so?" she grunts leaping for Sonic and slicing him.

"Arg!" he grunts feeling a cool liquid on the wound "What…is…this?" he asks feeling numb

"Don't worry only a paralysis poison." She says "Why were you following me?" she asks Rage

"We saw you slip away from the destroyed robots. Well I did, naturally I got suspicious about it so Sonic and I gave chase. You destroyed them didn't you?" Rage replies

"Hmph looks like someone can put two and two together." She smiles "Doesn't mean I trust you, who are you red head?" she asks

"My name is Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog, I am a Chaos Guardian." Rage answers "Why did you run?"

"I thought you were the guys who serve Nix." She answers and Rage shakes his head

"No we are against him." Rage answers "Also it's Christain not Nix."

"This time I'll go quietly Rage the Hedgehog but if we meet again…do not expect to be so lucky." She smirks before leaping onto a rooftop and vanishing. Rage then runs over to Sonic and begins using his magic to heal the cobalt hedgehog before they returned to the others.

When they arrive they saw a young fox no older the 4 Rage thought standing with them. "Who's this?" Rage asks as he gets a better look. The young fox was orange, his chest white along with the tips of his tails, muzzle, ear innards. His eyes were just black and his shoes a green-white combo.

"His name is Niles Power." Blade says

"Please call me Tales." The young fox answers "I want to help you?"

"Why?" Rage asks shocked

"Because…that gray hedgehog…Christain….he took Rush from me!" Niles growls

"I dunno…" Rage says

"Please?" the fox begs "I have nowhere else to go!" Rage stands silent

"Well Rage?" Shadow asks "It's your call, you're the leader here."

"Very well." Rage sighs "Perhaps he will be of some use."

"Oh thank you Rage!" Tales says "You won't regret this I promise."

"Don't worry kid." Rage smiles "I won't"

"Alight so we know Eggman's mechs are here but why?" Sonic asks "How did he get them here?"

"From what Rage told us it would be impossible." Shadaze sighs in thought

"Don't give yourself a headache over it." Blade says to Shadaze and Sonic

"My guess is they were taken by Christain." Rage suggests "I mean think about it. They are perfect for civilian control, parts or even doing small jobs. I wouldn't put it past anyone to take advantage of that."

(Meanwhile)

Christain was sitting in a throne made of a dark substance with blood red cushions. To his right was a banner with a logo of him and to his left the banner of The Dark Legion. Soon an armor clad guard walks in. "Sire, the man you have requested his here.

"Good bring him in." Christain smiles. Soon a tall figure clad in an armor black a night walks in and takes the helmet off to reveal a scaly head like one of a dragon or lizard. "So you are Obsidian Prime?" he asks

"Yeah…" was all the man said

"Well I have a certain target I want emliminated." Christain smiles

"Depends…will you pay?" Obsidian asks

"His bounty is currently one million dollars." Christain answers

"Anything else?" Obsidian asks

"Yes." Christain sighs "First of all keep your guard up and strike him when he is alone. Second the target is a slippery one and a crafty one too, avoid facing him head on. Finally bring me his head as a proof of kill."

"The target?" Obsidian asks and Christain throws him a picture

"His name is Rage Chaotic the Hegdehog." Christain explains

"Very well I will return." Obsidian answers.

(With the others)

Rage and the heroes were walking in the forest outside of the small town. They were looking for a safe place to stay for the incoming night. "How do we know day from night here?" Shadaze asks "There is always a moon out!"

"The red moon is the night moon, and the white one is for day." Rage answers before stopping.

"What's up?" Sonic asks

"Wait…" Rage says walking a few steps forward and puttinghis hands in front of him. The area around his wrists was warped as he did son and he quickly pulled back shaking his hands. "Just as I thought…"

"What is it Rage?" Tales asks

"A containment barrier." Rage sighs summoning his sword and slicing it open to see the other side was normal. "But for what?" he asks before he is knocked into. Rage looks to see a purple furred wolf with grey eyes and stands a bit taller than he did. She was wearing a black long sleeved leather jacket that was zipped up and black shorts with boots trimmed in silver. On her right wrist is a black bracelet that seems to be infused to her skin. She was panting and in her hand was a black gemstone. Behind her were Dark Spawns and she hides behind Rage panicking as he puts his sword out for combat.

"What are those things?" Shadow asks

"Dark Spawns." Rage replies leaping at them and destroying them in quick sword moves. "Weak ones at that." He sighs before looking at the wolf "Why were they after you?" he asks

"Cause of this." She answers showing Rage the stone and he looks at it curiously before he senses it…

"This is a…Dark Chaos Emerald." Rage says in shock "But how?"

"A Dark Chaos Emerald?" Sonic asks

"Yeah or The Dark Emeralds." Rage sighs "They are a legend in Dark Mobius but they were said to have been destroyed in the Shadow War in order to open the way to Mobius."

"Then how did this stranger come across it?" Shadaze asks

"I am Spark thanks for asking." She says rudely "If you must know I stole it from a guy named Christain the Dark."

"Christain?!" Rage looks at her. "That was a grave mistake…"

"Why?" she asks

"Christain will not go about that loss quietly he will hunt you down Spark." Rage warns

"Then let me come with you." She says "please?" Rage stands there before nodding.

"Come on guys I think I see cave up ahead!" Rage says as they run up into the cave and Rage stops them. "I'll scout on ahead wait here." he says walking in and lighting his hand for fire. A few minutes in Rage feels some energy nearby and sighs "I know you're there." He says "Come on out." Rage then watches a blast of shadow energy fly form him but he rolls out of the way. "Who's there?!" he yells before a sword flies up to him but he dodges it and hits his attack with a gut shot. The foe looks up and slices again as Rage blocks the attack "Chaos Lance!" Rage yell throwing a Chaos Lance at his enemy who grunts in pain as the clatter of armor could be heard. "This time I'll let you live…" Rage says "Next time…I might kill you." He then walks to the entrance to let the others know it was safe and they all got in the cave for the night.

 **To be continued**

 **Next Time on Chaos Chronicles of Rage the Hedgehog: Remastered;**

 _ **With new allies Rage and the team move through the lands of Dark Mobius when the meet Spark who had stolen a Dark Emerald. Meanwhile the bounty hunter Obsidian Prime is hot on Rage's trail. What will happen next? Find out next time in Chapter 3: Red,an assassins favorite color.**_

 **Tales belongs to Tales the Fox**

 **Obsidian Prime belongs to Re-Ascendant Prime**

 **Spark belongs to Decode9**

 **Mercury belongs to Oceanic Coral**

 **Shadaze and Blade the Hedgehogs blong to Phinbellagirl15**

 **Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog, Icezer Chaotic the Hedgehog, Xage Chaotic the Hedgehog, Christina the Rabit, and Christain the Dark are all owned by me [ChaosFire0987] and as with all other original characters are used with permission and may not be used without their owner's permission.**

 **Sonic the Hedgehog and related content belongs to SEGA. I claim no ownership of the characters or content of the series. I only own the storyline. This work is protected under the "Fair Use" perimeters set by The United States Copyright Office (US Code Ch. 17 §504)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Fire and Ice**

The morning soon arrived for the heroes as they got up from the rather rough night on a cold, hard, wet cave floor. Rage was the first one up since he couldn't sleep like normal. It didn't take long for them all to wake up and exit the cave. "So why did we have to sleep there?" Tales asks shaking the water out of his fur.

"I told you, it was the safest place we could find." Rage sighs

"So what are we going to do?" Sonic asks "If Christain got these Dark Emeralds then what does that mean?"

"It means he has a force more powerful then we have ever faced." Rage answers

"So how do we get rid of them?" Shadow asks

"I wish I knew." Rage sighs "The Dark Emeralds are the dark counterparts of The Chaos Emeralds if there is a way to destroy them I do not know of it. But my guess is The Chaos Guardians might have information on it in the archives."

"Then what are you waiting for go find it!" Sonic says

"Do you know how long that would take?" Rage asks and Sonic shakes his head "It would take years. The Chaos Guardians have so much information on not just Mobius but trillions of other worlds and universes out there."

"So you mean that Chaos guardians were not just here on Mobius?" Sonic asks

"Yeah, they used to be the guardians of most worlds. But then the Shadow War came…" Rage answers "Not a single one survived…"

"So how did you come to be a Chaos Guardian then?" Blade asks

"Chaotix told me it was part of some kind of choice he and the Guardian Council made but…I think there is more to it than that." Rage sighs

"You mean he keeps thing from you?" Sonic asks

"Yeah," Rage answers "I am only a teenager and as such I am more vulnerable to darkness."

"And you believe that?" Shadaze asks

"Of course." Rage answers "I think it makes sense I may think I am ready on the but deep down my true power lies awaiting to be awoken. When I awaken that power is when Chaotix says I can know the truth."

"So you mean this isn't your full power what you have shown so far?" Shadow asks

"Right wait till we find a real fight and I can show you what I can really do right now." Rage answers with a smile

"So what do we plan to do with the Dark Emeralds?" Tales asks

"Destroy them." Rage answers

"Can we do that?" Sonic asks

"That sounds pretty dangerous." Blade agrees

"Fine…" Rage sighs "Watch." He then takes the emerald and throws it in the air before blasting it with a beam of energy destroying it and making an energy blast out in a mist like form. "See?"

"But that energy…" Sonic says "I could feel it. It felt…dark."

"That is what they were composed of." Rage answers "Their failsafe must be to release the energy and attempt to corrupt the one who destroyed it. Heh too bad for them."

"What do you mean?" Blade asks

"I am immune to darkness." Rage answers "Come on we're not done yet." He sighs walking out of the cave. The others behind they soon make it to the coastline city of Kira well what was left of it anyway.

"What the hell happened here?" Shadow asks

"Christain that bastard…" Rage says in an angered tone "His Dark Spawns destroyed the place…one of his commanders is here…I can feel it."

"Er Commanders?" Sonic asks

"Yeah, I ran into some of them a few years back. They are the ones in charge of his army of Dark Spawns. How he was able to control Dark Spawns is beyond me but if we can take him out it might send a message to Christain let him know what he's got coming." Rage replies summoning his sword "Let's go!" he shouts running down the street into the city the others not far behind. When they arrived the group looked around to see ice was everywhere.

"What in the world?" Blade asks

"Somebody did something here…" Rage says "They are still here I can feel it."

"It would take us forever to search this whole place." Tales groans

"That is why we are going to split up." Rage says running into a building.

"Rage!" Sonic yells

"Hay the kid knows what he's doing." Shadow says "Stay safe Sonic."

"You too Shads." Sonic replies and the two split

"Well you heard 'em." Blade shrugs going another direction

"Whatever…" Shadaze sighs breaking off as well.

Rage was inside an old gym his senses alert to everything around him. Suddenly a blast of shadow energy landed in front of him and he leaps back. "Alright I know you're there!" he calls "show yourself!" Rage then watches as Obsidian Prime drops down from a beam above.

"So you are Rage." He says "You're a lot…younger then I pictured."

"Who are you?" Rage asks

"I guess I can tell you given it will be the last name you hear… My name is Obsidian Prime." He answers drawing a large great sword from his back. "Child or not a target is a target."

"Last time I checked 16 isn't really a kid." Rage sighs putting his sword up to block the attack. This luckily staggered Obsidian long enough for Rage to land a slash into his gut. Rage instantly leaps backwards with a grin before noticing the wound heal almost instantly. "Healing factor?"

"Observant." Obsidian answers,

"Yeah well I've got something for that." Rage smiles "Zero Chaos Laze!" he yells as a four energy spears graze Obsidian's arms and legs this time they were not healing but also singed from the energy preventing them from bleeding

"What the hell?" Obsidian looks in shock "What did you do?!"

"The effects of my Zero Chaos block healing from either supernatural, magical, or mechanical sources so in other words you can kiss your healing factor gone for a few days.

"No wonder your bounty was so high." Obsidian smirks "You know how to fight. I'll make this quick." He says holding his sword up "Hyper Blade!" he yells as what appeared to be energy based version of himself charge for Rage

"Uh oh!" Rage says leaping into the air holding his sword up "Burn!" he calls "Bureinjingukaosu!" he finishes as his sword transforms into a dragon wings like blade. (Like Riku's old Soul eater but without the eye) As the sword changes a large blast of fire is released burning most of the energy Obsidians and blinding him from the light and heat mixture. Rage lands back on the ground with fire still around him blowing his jacket some as Obsidian looked at him. Rage was glowing red faintly and his eyes a glowing amber instead of the emerald green from before. "Ryuu Bureinjingukaosu." He says as the blade flashes again.

"What in the world?" Obsidian looks in surprise at the sudden transformation before the next thing he knew Rage was in front of him and kicks him down. Obsidian quickly gets up and puts his sword up to block the incoming hedgehog. 'What happened? His power has increased dramatically…just who is this guy?' he thinks before he notices his feet were frozen in place. He looked up and Rage stopped and grinned

"Good to see you could make it." The powered up red hedgehog says as an icy blue hedgehog leaps down. "Icezer." He greets his brother

"Well I figured I might as well." The hedgehog replied looking at Obsidian Prime

'Dammit I hate to run but with these two I don't stand a chance." Obsidian thinks "Existence Shift!" he says vanishing making the two hedgehogs look in surprise,

"He's gone!" Icezer exclaims

"Looks like it." Rage sighs "Come on Icezer." He looks at the hedgehog before powering down "I'll fill you in on the way."

"Sounds like a plan."

(With Christain)

"So it looks like the kid is more than meets the eye…" Mephilies says

"Indeed I am surprised such a young boy can wield such great power." Dr. Finitevus agrees

"Not a big surprise that Nix fella lost to him." Scrouge smiles

"He seems to be skilled in battle as well." A black hedgehog with glowing red eyes adds.

"Yes he is very powerful." Christain says

"A kid like him could make a great asset." The hedgehog says

"I wish it was that way Dark Gaia." Christain replies

"What do you mean?" he asks

"Rage cannot be corrupted by the darkness. It's not possible he has the Guardian's Blessing making him immune to all forms of darkness and shadow energy.

"Then let's just kill him!" Mephilies smiles

"We need him alive though." Scourge says "For now."

"Indeed until our secret weapon is ready we need Rage alive." Christain smiles and laughs joined by the others soon after.

 **To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5: Ultimate Powers

**Chapter 5: Ultimate Powers**

"Rage you really thought I would just stay back while you went off again?" Icezer asks

"You should have…" Rage says to the icy blue hedgehog "It's dangerous."

"All the more reason I should be here!" he responds

"Icezer do you have any idea what I am doing?" Rage yells

"Your duty?" Icezer asks with a nervous chuckles

"True but do you know what it involves?" Rage responds

"Er…." Icezer starts but stops to think "…no." he says with a nervous smiles

"I have to save Mobius and thanks to Robuttnik I have a group of others following me because they think I need help! Icezer this isn't some simple kill a target thing! I am battling The Ultimate Dark Power! I am battling our sister!" he yells then stops, he had said too much

"S-sister?!" Iceczer asks

"Right…I planned to keep it from you…" Rage sighs "Christina…she is actually our little sister well…your big sister."

"Too bad too." A voice chuckles as the two look up to see Dark Gaia

"Who are you?" Rage yells up his sword flashing into his right hand. The black wolf form of Dark Gaia jumps down his purple eyes glowing with darkness

"It really is a shame you do not know who I am," He replies

"You look like trouble." Rage scoffs

"Humorous…" Dark Gaia says "Well allow me to introduce myself…I am Dark Gaia."

"You're Dark Gaia?" Icezer asks "I thought you were some giant lava beast!"

"I can choose my form…also I am not alone." He says soon Rage's ear twitches and he dodges to the left as an energy beam from Mephilies passes him.

"Darn." Mephilies says before fading into the ground then appearing net to Dark Gaia.

"Let me guess…" Rage sighs "Mephilies?"

"That is correct kid…now you have two options…" he chuckles

"And they are?" he asks with a bored expression

"1. You can join us now." Dark Gaia smiles

"And the other?" Rage asks crossing his arms

"2. We will kill you and your pal where you stand." Mephilies smiles

 **(Music: Number One~Bleach)**

"I have a 3rd idea…how about I just kick your asses and move on." Rage says moving into a battle stance

"You actually think you can win? I am older then this planet a kid like you could never defeat me!" Dark Gaia laughs

"Burn…." Rage growls as his hands burn with fire

"Oh sure I am scared of a little fire!" Mephilies laughs "you are the most foolish hedgehog ever!"

"Bureinjingukaosu." He finishes. Suddenly Rage is surrounded in fire making it impossible to see him. The fire soon dies and Rage was standing in a different form. His shirt, jacket, jeans, shoes, and gloves that he normally wore were no longer there! Instead he had a dark gray kosode (It's a Japanese garment similar to a kimono if you don't know what is it look it up or an example Soul Reapers from bleach wear black ones). A sash was tied around it neatly making it fit to his body. On the left side of his chest stood a logo, a dragon of fire with a gem shape in its mouth. Rage's shoes were just black and his hands were wrapped in white cloth. However the biggest difference was not his clothing… but the fact that he had black hair with bright red tips something he hadn't ever had! "Ryuu saishū bureijingukaosu" he says his voice a bit deeper than normal and his sword was a dark red blade with a dragon like hilt soon it had two fire dragons wrap around the blade making it burn.

"Wh-what the hell is this?" Dark Gaia asks "surprised

"Dragons Last Blazing Chaos." Rage translates "My Blade of Chaos' ultimate release…this form It grants me…Blazing Rage."

"Mephilies you return to the master I will take care of this." Dark Gaia says forming a sword out of energy as Mephilies fades to the shadows and retreats. "As for you Rage Chaotic." He says poiting the blade at him "Your road ends here! For this is where I will kill you!" he yells slicing the air as he moves the sword into a battle ready pose.

"Many have tried Dark Gaia and you will not be the last to feel the burning fires of my blade." Rage says before looking at Icezer "Icezer," he says "I want you to do me a favor…"

"What Rage?" he asks

"Run… get as far away from here as you can." Rage answers

"But I want to help you!" he objects

"Icezer I know you do but I am not sure how well I can control myself in this form…" Rage says and Icezer looks at him before nodding and launching off a pillar of ice into the air Dark Gaia leaping after but his blade is blocked by Rage's as he flash steps up to him. "Leave him be Dark Gaia I am the one you wanted to fight!" he says before discharging fire sending the dark hedgehog to the ground 'Didn't mean to do that…' Rage thinks

"You….You bastard!" Dark Gaia yells firing blasts of dark energy at Rage who uses a short range Chaos Control to warp out of the way. Rage appears to the left of Dark Gaia about 100 feet away and he swings his sword sending an arc of fire at the hedgehog who gets hit head on by it leaving a dim red scar. "Uhg.." he grunts when he is hit. "You…DIE!" he yells firing more darkness at Rage who this time takes the damage head on the wind knocked out of him but he stood still unlike his enemy who was struggling to get back up after the attack. Rage could feel the energy welling up within he needed to end it quickly or he might end up causing major collateral damage to the surrounding area and anyone who might be close thus he makes a risky choice… he floats into the air fire in his palms his body glowing "Elemental Chaos Finisher! Inferno Dual Twister!" he yells making the fire brighter and hotter as a fire tornado on top of Dark Gaia which then another appears within the fires burning him alive his scream was a bloodcurdling scream of agony from the fires. Rage then lands and the fire in his hands gone and his body no longer glowing. With a swirl of fire around him he is changed back into his normal form panting "Whew…that was…too…much…" he says limping out of the rubble from the attack. The whole transformation took a toll on Rage as he had bad cuts from where the energy broke it's own way out and he was bleeding some and really sore. His friends soon end up finding him on a pile of old cars.

 **(Music end)**

"Rage!" Sonic yells "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" he replies weakly

"What the hell happened?" Shadow asks

"What did you do?" Tales asks

"A new…form…" Rage pants as Sonic supports his right side and Icezer his left.

"We need to get you to a hospital Rage." Sonic says looking at the wounds

"A-are you sure?" he asks

"Rage you are in need to medical treatment." Icezer agrees as they drag him to the hospital where Amy was working a nursing job.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaims "Who is this Sonic?"

"My new pal Rage." He answers "He got hurt in a fight."

"Looks like he lost from the wounds." She says as they get him into an ER room.

"Actually he won against Dark Gaia." Icezer says "He used some form and it was too powerful form him I saw from a safe distance like he asked I watched some of the energy burst from the wounds."

"Well our doctor will get him fixed up." She says bandaging each wound.

"We don't have much time" Rouge informs Amy "We need Rage to destroy the Dark Emeralds."

"Dark Emeralds?" she asks

"Six emeralds of dark power." Tails says "According to what I read they were forged by the Dark God Nix eons ago as counterparts to the Chaos Emeralds only Rage can destroy them so that Christain cannot use them to take over Mobius."

"What a burden for a kid to deal with." Amy sighs putting the last bandage on. "Well he will be moved to the ICU soon you guys are going to have to leave I am sorry." Amy says putting the bandage roles away along with some other supplies.

"Alright…" Icezer speaks for them and they walk out of the Hospital

(Rage's innerworld)

Rage wakes up to see Ryuu Bureijingukaosu there as well. "Good to see you Rage." He says

"Why?" Rage asks "Why did you change me to that form I almost killed myself."

"It was to show you Rage…you have so much power locked up inside you that you are yet to be able to access." The dragon replies "I was doing to show you should you somehow access it before you are ready similar things will happen your body can only hold so much Chaos Energy and it will grow as you fight but that form was one of your strongest you can learn but for now you are not ready."

"How will I know when I am ready?" Rage asks

"When you can enter it without it harming you." The dragon answers

"Th-thanks for the information." Rage says "But you didn't have to do it…just telling me would have worked."

"I thought it would be better for you to experience it." He replies "Besides you are the Chaos Guardian of Legend. I am not gloating when I say that you really do hold the ultimate power deep within you locked away until you are ready. You will need it to fight Christain thought…"

"Well I will be ready by then!" Rage says

"Do not overestimate yourself Rage you still have a long ways to go and your time is somewhat limited." Burenijingu Chaos says a sense of enforcement in his tone

"You would know best." Rage sighs "Thank you."

"Good luck Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog." He replies and for Rage everything goes black again his body still not ready to wake up…

 **To be continued**


	6. Chapter 6: Light and Darkness Part 1

**Chapter 6: Light and Darkness Part 1  
**

 _My name is Icezer Chaotic Rage should be doing this but if you missed last time he is in the hospital! Well it has been about a week since then. Knowing Rage he will be back in action soon anyways he and I met Dark Gaia and Mephilies after a heated battle Rage was victorious. Why are we battling them? Well I don't know since I just joined up with him but rumor has it that Christain one of Nix's old allies has decided to either continue what Nix started or and what I think he would do; restore Nix so that they may take over the light versions of Mobius. Why is Rage doing it and not Sonic? Well Sonic is here but Rage kind of has to it's his job. Well here we are at Kaiden's hideout. Rage met him a few years back when he took care of Nix. Kaiden and his friends are enemies of Nix and get this Kaiden is Nix's own son! Well here we go…_

The group was sitting around a table with a holographic map of Dark Mobius projected on it. "So where is it Christain is hiding?" Blade asks

"Good question…" Kaiden replies "I have reason to believe that they are hiding in the old Dark Legion Fortress."

"Dark Legion?" Rouge asks

"Sounds like trouble." Sonic says

"Dark Legion?" Icezer asks as if he had heard the name before. "I think I read about them… the group that destroyed the Chaos Guardians during The Shadow War right?"

"Correct and Nix, my father was the last surviving member. He had tried to rebuild it but Rage stopped him early before he could take the world over. My father used to be a righteous man…but darkness corrupted him." Kaiden sighs "The power of The Dark Legion was great and their fortress still resonates it so if like Icezer suspected Christain wants to restore Nix then that is where they would be… however there is one other place."

"Where?" Shadaze asks

"I dare not speak of it…" Kaiden says "It is a forbidden place. A dark place."

"Tell us!" Icezer says

"The Caverns of Shadows…" he sighs as the door to the room opens and Liam another friend walks in with Rage behind him.

"Hay Kaiden Rage just arrived." He says

"Heh how convenient." Kaiden smiles as Rage and Liam sit down. "Anyways…The Caverns of Shadow is a dark place the place where Dark Energy is born and where the darkest of beings are forged… the dark energy is so potent it corrupts anything that enters…except there is one group from the worlds of light who can safely traverse these caves with no negative side effects." He then points at Rage "Only Chaos Guardians have been able to enter these caverns meaning should Christain be attempting to restore Nix within these caverns Rage only you can enter them and stop Christain and his allies."

"Something doesn't add up though" Rage says "Christain wasn't like this when I met him. I met him during my fight against Nix and he was against him too. Christain went as far as betraying Nix because he cared for the people of Dark Mobius not Nix's desires."

"For real?" Kaiden asks "Then there is only one other possibility."

"Nix corrupted Christain." Rage finished

"How do you know?" Liam asks

"I sensed a dark energy that felt like Nix's but I destroyed him and locked him in the Time Void a few years back. So how could Nix be here? Simple during his last moments he corrupted Christain so that he would be able to be resurrected later." Rage explains

"So what do we do?" Sonic asks

"I suggest we work on finding the Dark Emeralds first. Then we worry about Christain." Kaiden answers

"Right cause' as long as those exist Christain and all of his pals have more power." Liam notes

"So it's settled we look for the Dark Emeralds." Rage says standing up

"Are you sure you're in any condition to leap back into everything Rage?" Shadaze asks

"Shadaze has a point" Spark says "You looked pretty bad."

"I am fine." Rage sighs "I have a faster regeneration rate then a normal person." Rage answers "After all time is not on our side. The longer we wait the more likely Nix could be back."

"Damn he's right." Spark says "I don't know who this Nix guys is but I have heard he is a terrible man powerful as well."

"Well what you heard is not wrong." Kaiden sighs "My father is an evil monster."

"Even in his own son's eyes he is a monster." Tales says "He must be really bad then."

"You have no idea…Rage might because he is the only one who faced his full might. Nix is a monster that needs to be kept away at all costs his power is of no equal and only a full powered Chaos Guardian will be able to kill him should he be revived." Kaiden explains

"Well good thing we got Rage." Sonic says with a smirk

"Were you paying attention at all Sonic?" Spark asks "Rage is not a full powered Chaos Guardian yet he told us before back in the hospital!"

"Spark is right Sonic… I still have a lot to learn and so little time to do it." Rage agrees with Spark

"So what?" Sonic asks "With help from the rest of us you won't have to be!"

"Sonic do you understand the magnitude of this situation?" Rage asks

"It can't be that bad if a 16 year old is supposed to take care of it." Sonic smirks

"I may be 16 Sonic but I have more power then you!" Rage replies "Your arrogance is what will get you killed someday!"

"That's enough both of you!" Liam shouts "If any of us want to survive to see past this we need to work together not fight amongst ourselves!" he then looks at Rage "Now Rage do you know where we can find the Dark Emeralds? Can you sense anything?"

"I can sense a very powerful dark energy nearby in the mountain to the the west." Rage answers "But it could be anything."

"It's our best lead." Kaiden says "Christain has them guarded by a powerful warrior as wellso be on your toes."

"We already took one down." Sonic says "So that would mean 6 are left."

"Congrats Sonic you can math." Icezer says as the group packs up and exits the house

"How do we get up there?" Spark asks

"Simple, we climb." Rage says grabbing on to the face of the mountain

"Y-You guys go ahead I will stay here." Tales says shaking

"Whatever, that's your choice." Liam says grabbing a ledge.

"Incoming!" a voice yells as a blur smacks into the face of the mountain knocking the others down. Well excepr Rage since he was leaping and bounding up. But he notices the cash and leaps back down. The group looks then to see a large figure as the dust clears they could see he was purple & orange colored with teal, red, gray, blue, pink, silver, & gold streaks all over his fur & a fin, a eye patch over his left eye, 10 belly button rings, a gold nose ring, a yin-yang marking on his forehead, 30 lighting bolt shaped scars across his chest, gold wings with silver tips, devils' tail & horns, a halo, & silver & gold sequined tuxedo with extra glittering

'Oh for the sake of Chaos…' Rage thinks 'Who the hell is this clown?' Rage walks up to the large guy and grabs him by the collar of his tuxedo and to everyone's surprise lifts him up. "Who the hell are you?" Rage asks "And give me a good reason I shouldn't kick your ass for nearly killing my brother."

"What about us?" Sonic asks

"Shut it." Rage says making Sonic look shocked 'he must still be mad at me' Sonic thought.

"H-hay calm down man…" the guy says

"Answer my question…" Rage says

"I-I am J-J-Jackson Louis Morgan…a p-panda sh-shark hybrid…" the rather large guys says "Look I am sorry it's not my fault you see…" was all he said before Rage threw him off to the side summoning his sword in his free hand putting it up and blocks and incoming energy blast sending it up. The blast hit the mountain a couple hundred feet up and explodes. "Hay what was-" he starts but stops when he sees the man who attacked him… a black hedgehog with purple markings on his body that seemed to be flowing with energy his blood red eyes sharing the trait.

"It has been a long time….Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog!" he laughs

"Nix…" Rage says hatred filling his voice

"Y-you know him?" Jackson asks

"Stay back…all of you." Rage says leaping for Nix with a battle cry as he slices for his mortal enemy who just moves back some. "You saved me the trouble of finding you!" Rage yells bringing his sword up grazing Nix's chin.

"You….You bastard!" Nix yells wiping the blood from the attack "You have grown…"

"What would expect Nix?" Rage responds "A hug?"

"But you are not strong enough to stop me! Once I have regains my full power I will first use it to conquer Dark Mobius again! Then…I will kill you and seize Mobius so that it may become The Dark Empire!" Nix laughs

"Too bad I won't let that happen!" Rage yells dashing for Nix and attacking again but Nix vanishes. "Come back here your coward!" Rage yells to the air

"You can face me when I am at full power!" Nix's voice echoes "Otherwise it would be no fun!" he laughs

"Fine I will kill you then." Rage grunts turning back to the mountain and leaps up on to the lowest ledge

"Hay!" Jackson yells

"What?" Rage asks looking at him

"Who are you?" he asks Rage remains silent the stern look still on his face before he closes his eyes and lightens up

"Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog The Chaos Guardian." He answers "I am battling Nix."

"Let me join you!" Jackson requests

"Why?" Rage asks the panda-shark hybrid

"I know that Nix was the one who killed my parents." He says

"Join the club…" Rage says "If you can keep up." He says as they start climbing. It was silent before Rage speaks up "How long ago did he kill them?" he asks loudly so he could be heard over the winds.

"A little over 400 years ago!" he says over the raging winds "I am 428, you?"

"About 5 years ago! I am 16." Rage answers as they finally summit and see a cave in front of them.

"Well here goes nothing…" Shadaze says as Icezer gulps at the dark cave mouth

 **To be continued….**


	7. Chapter 7: Light and Darkness Part 2

**Chapter 7: Light and Darkness Part 2**

 _Last time the heroes discovered Christain's plan to revive the evil Nix the Dark who was once destroyed by Rage five years ago. Rage rejoins them after time in the hospital from his battle with Dark Gaia and Mephilies both still with Christain somewhere. With the discovery of another Dark Emerald location the heroes head for the mountain caves to the north of and outpost run by Rage's old ally Kaiden who is the son of Nix. However as they climb they discover Nix appears weather he is fully revived or not is not known however time runs short can the heroes find the Dark Emeralds? Will Rage find the strength to access his most powerful Chaos abilities? Or will Nix cover the worlds in darkness and end everything?_

The group looks at the cave not sure about what was within but without warning Rage runs at it and enters. Soon he comes back out before the others could enter. "Guys stay here this is the cave Kaiden told us about. I can sense it the Dark Emeralds are inside…. All of them."

"Rage we can't let you go at it alone!" Icezer yells "Who knows what could be in there!"

"I will be fine Icezer." Rage says "I have my guiding light."

"Rage…" Tales says "Are you sure?"

"Kids gotta point bro." Jackson says "You should let us tag along."

"I am afraid that is not an option." Kaiden sighs "Rage is right remember if we step foot in there we will either die or become one one of Nix's followers. Only Rage can go in there."

"However I am afraid I cannot allow that…" A voice says as a beam of energy hits Rage in the chest and Obsidian Prime drops from the peak of the mountain "That hedgehog is coming with me."

"Rage!" Icezer yells as Rage collapses

"Don't worry, he not dead…yet." Obsidian chuckles

"I am fine…" Rage says unable to move "I just…can't move…"

"Heh, heh." Obsidian smiles walking over to him but Sonic runs in front of him. "Step aside."

"No." Sonic says

"Very well." Obsidian says reaching into Sonic's chest and pulling out the blue hedgehog's heart

"SONIC!" Shadow yells his eyes glowing red "Damn you!" he screams a dark force surrounding him as he runs at Obsidian but Chritstain appears

"Well this is an unexpected turn of events." He smiles tapping Shadow and he stops before turning to the others. "I will gladly take him for Lord Nix."

"Dad!" Shadaze yells

"Stay…strong…" Sonic pants before he is somehow healed. Obsidian and Christain look to Icezer who was stepping up.

"You…" Christain says "What did you do?"

"If Rage cannot do anything then I will." Icezer says gathering all the bravado he could muster as he forms a sword out of ice.

"Icezer…" Rage says "…don't."

"Kill him." Christain snaps as Dark Spawns appear out of nowhere and Icezer backs up all his bravado vanishing "As a matter of fact kill them all." He laughs. The group backs up to the ledge…nowhere to run… nowhere to hide no fighting chance it was over! Obsidian then walks up to Rage

"I have gone through a lot of trouble for you…" he says but before he could pick the crimson hedgehog up a blast of energy flies by knocking him away. "Who did that?" he yells as he looks around. Christain curious as well scans the area himself next thing they knew Christian was hit by a dropping dark green hedgehog. He had on a black T-shirt with a red X on it. His pants were cargo shorts, his shoes white and his hands wrapped in grey hand wraps.

"Sorry Christain but I am afraid I can't let you do that." He says

"Who are you?" the dark hedgehog yells at the stranger

"I am rather ashamed you forgot who I am." The hedgehog chuckles "I am Xage Chaotic…Rage' other brother."

"Die!" Christain yells firing a beam at him but he puts up a barrier of energy blocking it and sending it back hitting Christain out of the air. By now Rage stood up and grabbed the dark hedgehog.

"Got ya." Rage chuckles holding him

"You may have won this one but when Nix regains his full power you will all die!" Christain chuckles vanishing Obsidian not far behind. Rage without saying anything ran ahead into the cave

"Rage!" Icezer yells reaching out but he was gone,

"We need to let him go." Sonic says "I get the feeling he would rather do this alone."

"But we are going to help him still. We just can't follow him inside." Icezer says but then Xage runs in

"Xage?!" Kaiden says

Inside the cave Rage was wandering the dark passages only the light from his Chaos Emerald to guide him. He was alert ready for anything. Soon he heard something behind him and he swings around and finds his sword at the neck of Xage. "Xage…what are you doing in here?!"

"I am going to help you." He replies

"No, go back." Rage says "It is too dangerous for you."

"Rage you can't keep pushing your friends away." Xage says "Especially your brothers."

"This is my duty Xage and mine alone! I would like to get it done without some team of yahoos following me everywhere! In the end it won't matter! Nix and I face off one on one that's that Xage. Go back and wait with them. I have to find those Dark Emeralds and destroy them!"

"Very well…" Xage sighs turning back "But don't come crying to us if you get hurt."

"Don't worry about me." Rage sighs to himself following the trace of the Dark Emeralds soon he arrives in a room with the remaining Dark Emeralds within. "All of them?" Rage smirks "That's like taking candy from a baby." He chuckles walking forward but a blast of dark energy is shot at him and he leaps back. 'Damn I thought it looked to easy…" he thinks

"I am surprised you made it down here Rage the Hedgehog." Christina's voice chuckles as she steps out of the shadows

"Christina…" Rage says feeling a lump in his throat "Give me the Dark Emeralds!"

"If you want them you will have to take them!" she smiles

"Look Christina I don't want to fight you!" Rage yells "I need those Emeralds to stop Nix! I can't let him take over Mobius!" Christina did not care as she leaps for him and he is forced to summon his sword to block the attack

[Music: The Other Promise—Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix]

"Well too bad for you." Christina smirks as she leaps back

"Why can't I get through to you?" Rage asks "There has to be some light left!"

"Shut up!" Christina yells leaping for him slicing his arm

"Fine…" Rage sighs "I am sorry it has to be this way."

"Rage…" Christina says softly "Please…just put an end to me." She begs

"Huh?" Rage asks looking in shock her red eyes had returned to the deep purple that he was used to. Christina appeared to be struggling for control!

"While I still have control just strike me down…" she begs

"Christina…." Rage says softly as her purple eyes return to the blood red from before.

"Shut up you goody two shoes bitch." She says "We kill this bastard now!

"I was right…" Rage says "There is light still inside her."

"Of course there is you stupid twit! Even you have some darkness within you it just lies over powered by your light. A light that is too bright…I figured you would know as a Chaos Guardian that everything has to have light and darkness or it cannot exist!" Christina replies

"You may be right Christina…" Rage sighs feeling his energy level rise… he was ready. "I do have darkness deep down inside of me where I cannot reach it but I don't want to either. I know what can become of those who do so. And you are my friend no matter what. Evil or good I cannot harm you, please just understand siding with Nix is a lost cause."

"What do you mean?!" Christina yells mad he would dis Nix like that "What do you know about Lord Nix?! When he and I are done we will rule all of the universes!"

"Nix would never let you." Rage says "He wants it all for himself once you have played the part he wants he will throw you away! He did the same thing with Christain but the used him again! You want what is best for the Dark Realm do you not?"

"Yeah so what? That is getting rid of you!" Christina yells shooting energy at Rage who puts up an energy barrier

"Nix is a tyrant." Rage says "The people hate him. Look you know from when you were good I am telling the truth I have never lied to you."

"Perhaps you have a point Rage." She says "But I will not defy Lord Nix you must die!"

"Fine…" Rage sighs putting the energy barrier down "I do not want to do this… but you leave me no other choice…forgive me…"

[Music: It Has to be this Way—Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance]

Christina lunges for Rage who flash steps out of the way and appears behind her hitting her with a Chaos Spear as she turns she fires darkness blasts at a high rate putting the crimson hedgehog on the defensive as he ran as fast as he could to avoid the blasts. Rage was focusing when he calls "Burn! Bureinjingukaosu!" as he ran releasing his sword then he stops and blocks them.

"Ah ha ha ha ha!" Christina laughs as she continues to fire on the barrier Rage had put up. "There is no escape for you Rage!" What she did not know was Rage had warped behind her and he slices her with his sword cutting her back and making her hit the ground at the same time.

"Do not underestimate your opponent Christina." He says as she gets up glowing with energy.

"You are going to die!" she yells leaping head on and the two begin clashing swords before Christina kicks him down. As Rage was down she leaps do deliver a the final blow with a stab but Rage rolls out of the way and leaps into the air

"Holy Chaos Strike!" he yells diving and hitting Christina with a light infused blade. This made the dark part of her separate into its own being to Rage's surprise. It should have killed her! "Wh-what?" he asks

"Impossible what have you done!" she yells at him

"I separated you and the real Christina!" Rage says as if he meant for that to happen although he knew he didn't expect that at all.

"You idiot I am the real Christina! And besides the real name is actually Ren Christina is the name that dumb goody two shoes light side came up with!" she yells

"You may think that but to me the read Christina is the one who cares for me you are but a spawn of the darkness that needs to be removed!" Rage replies all of the restraint he had been doing could now be removed as this was no longer the Christina he knew but just a spawn of darkness that looked like Christina.

"I will kill you for this Rage!" she yells leaping at him

"I'd like to see your try!" Rage taunts blocking the attack. Ren then uses her other arm to punch Rage back but it didn't do as much as she had hoped as he leaps back some to create a distance.

"You were holding back weren't you?" she asks

"Didn't think it would take you that long to figure it out. Truth be told I still am." Rage says "But talk is cheap I would like to get going. I have wasted enough time with you." He says glowing 'I hope I am ready to use this…' he thinks as a fire surrounds him and he turns into Burning Rage "Ryuu Saishu Bureijingukaosu!" he says

[music end]

"What is this?" Christina asks shocked by the power increase of the hedgehog.

"I am…Final Rage." Rage replies "This is my most powerful form." He says and in the bling of an eye he was on the other side of Ren and blood spewed out of her. "No one has survived to tell about it…" he says before morphing back surprised he was able to use it without the damage from the last time. Rage then walks over and grabs Christina and the Dark Emeralds before turning to leave the caverns and return to his friends.

 **To be continued…**


End file.
